Wu Onehalf
| image= | tag= | author=Bruce Grubb | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=31 | words= | pub_date=April 8th, 2003 | update=June 13th, 2009 | current_status= }} Wu Onehalf is written by Bruce Grubb and began online publication on April 8th, 2003.Maximara at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-04-2019 It currently stands incomplete at 31 chapters, the most recent of which was published on June 13th, 2009. Description Plot Chapter 1: Arrival and Directory Saotome Genma arrives with Saotome Ranko with her Wu sister Saotome Pai and Shampoo right behind them. In the bathtub Ranko becomes the Wu Ranma and Pai the Sanjiyan Unkara Parvati just in time for Akane to walk in on the three of them in the tub. A directory of martial arts techniques and Sanjiyan Unkara creatures and spells is appended to the chapter. Chapter 2: Who's the Wu? Ranma relates how Pai and he met and how they got their strange Sanjiyan Unkara-Wu relationship and Akane becomes Ranma's fiancee. Chapter 3: School Daze The Saotome children and Shampoo goes to school and met Kuno. The nature of the Sanjiyan Unkara is partly revealed. Chapter 4: Lost and Found Hibiki Ryoga appears due to his actions gets a verbal dressing down by Parvati. It is discovered that Ryoga fell into the Pool of Drowned Ran-Pao-Pao who default is a small child (called Hong-Nyang). Nabiki discovers that Parvati is the name of a Hindu goddess and deduces that the Sanjiyan Unkara were the Hindu pantheon and perhaps every pagan pantheon. Parvati is concerned that if Nabiki is right then what happened to these other tribes? Parvati then sends her bird demon Takuhi to get some Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara in the hope she can convince Nabiki to use it. Chapter 5: Of Fiends and Friends Various Oni friends take up residence in the Tendo compound as concern regarding the reports of the Sailor Scouts fighting demons is brought up. In investigating matters Pai mets Tomoe Hotaru who has discovered her ability to become Sailor Saturn and tells here that a great evil has taken control of Hotaru's father. Chapter 6: The Reborn Kingdom Pai brings Hotaru to the Tendo dojo where the entire Tendo clan gets splashed with the water obtained three weeks ago. Parvati realizes to her horror that the Wu of her fiancee is still active and likely looking for the Ningen No Zou which she realizes has other powers then just turning Sanjiyan Unkara into "regular" humans. They all decide that Shampoo will pass herself off as Pai and find the Yakumo in a letter Pai got from the boy's father. Setsuna seeks out the reason for Pharaoh 90 attacking a year earlier then he should have by taking the position of history teacher at Furinkan High. Chapter 7: Reconnaissance Sham Pu's encounter with Ranko and Pai is related as Ke Lun works her way to the district. Nabiki concludes that split personalities are likely common to the Sanjiyan Unkara and discovers that the painting Pai pulled out of her backpack is over 5,000 years old. Kuonji Ukyo arrives and learns of the adoption of Pai, Parvati, and Ranko into the Saotome clan and Ranma learns that Ukyo is a girl. Nabiki learns how to read souls and sees what a mess Genma has made of his soul thanks to his greed. Akana makes Hotaru her Wu driving out the Mistress 9 entity. The Sailor Scouts arrive just in time to see Hotaru dlow both herself and Mistress 9 up with Sanjiyan Unkara magic. Setsuna has a mental breakdown. Chapter 8: Dispositions Ranko discovers that Sailor Saturn's powers are very similar to those of Sanjiyan Unkara magic. It is discovered that the painting Pai has is of Queen Serenity, is 12,000 years old, and Pai believes was done by her mother Parvati III. Pai looses her temper with Kuno's antics (he is now coming on to the Sailor Scouts) and KOs him. Ke Lun is told her granddaughter Sham Pu is a Sanjiyan Unkara and is looking for the Ningen No Zou. Chapter 9: Shattered Ideals, Broken Dreams Setsuna discovers that the Sanjiyan Unkara were directly responsible for the creation of the Moon Kingdom and the truth about it. Usagi correctly deduces that the original Sailor Saturn was a Wu. The meeting of all concerned is interrupted by Wicked Lady who is shocked when Setsuna reveals the Moon Kingdom was never part of the universe they are now in. Setsuna the reveals that Sailor Saturn didn't want to stop being a WU and so the elite of her planet supplemented her lifeforce with her - only if everyone on Saturn was dead could she die. Sadly the other planets of the Silver Millennium had done this without anyone's knowledge so when Queen Serenity cast the reincarnation spell it caused everyone on each of those planets do die. The death toll is estimates at 300 billion. Setsuna then uses the Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara but it interacts with her magic turning her into a copy of her twin sister - Satan. Notes See Also Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1297606/1/Wu-Onehalf ''Wu Onehalf at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-04-2019 References